$ \left(\dfrac{9}{4}\right)^{-2}$
Explanation: $= \left(\dfrac{4}{9}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{4}{9}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{4}{9}\right)$ $= \dfrac{16}{81}$